Rhapthorne
Lord Rhapthorne is the main antagonist of Dragon Quest VIII. A demon of untold legend, Rhapthorne is the party's final opponent in their quest to rid the world of an evil curse. Rhapthorne conquered the World of Darkness and created a gate that bridge to the World of Light in preparation for his invasion. Empyrea, who can move freely between the two realms, learned of these intentions so she enlisted the help of the Seven Sages to stop him. They eventually sealed him inside the Godbird Sceptre using each of the Seven Sages' essence which should preserve the seal so long as an heir to each of the seven bloodlines exist in the world. Dhoulmagus somehow learned of Rhapthorne's existence and seek to attain the latter's power. Rhapthorne took this chance to enslave Dhoulmagus to break the seal for his return. Appearances ''Dragon Quest VIII Dhoulmagus's Trail Before the game's events, Rhapthorne was sealed inside the Godbird Sceptre and locked inside Trodain. When Dhoulmagus stole the Sceptre, Rhapthorne possessed him and used him to kill the heir of the Seven Sages, starting with Master Rylus. In the aftermath of killing Golding, Dhoulmagus was injured and retreated into the Dark Ruins to recover. As a safe pre-caution, he enchanted the ruins with a dark aura rendering any wanderer lost in an abyss. In order to get in, the protagonists used a newly charged Sun Mirror to emit a condensed burst of light that destroyed the aura. When the party entered the depths of the ruins, they cornered and defeated Dhoulmagus. Not knowing of the existence of Rhapthorne, the party thought with the demise of Dhoulmagus the curse would be lifted. Unsuspectingly, Jessica picked up the Sceptre and became possessed by Rhapthorne. Evil Jessica Attacks The protagonists wake up the next day to find that Jessica has gone missing. They begin searching for her and eventually find themselves in Arcadia. When the player enters Dominico's mansion, she is just about to kill David. Jessica says that she doesn't feel like killing all three of them so she leaves. The protagonists eventually realize that she is possessed. Later, she attacks again and the player has to fight her. When she is defeated, the Sceptre is knocked out of her hand by Dominico's spell, freeing her from Rhapthorne's control. However, Sir Leopold, Dominico's dog, picks it up in his mouth and is possessed by Rhapthorne. Rhapthorne, through Sir Leopold, then kills David and leaves town, heading north. Sir Leopold's Bloody Trail Rhapthorne next targets Marek, a doctor in the town of Ortusk, commanding a pack of wolves to attack him. However, he realizes that even though he has sage's blood, Marek is not the one he is after and decides to target Marek's mother, Marta, who is the real heir to one of the ancient sages. Despite Marta protecting herself from the wolves he sends after her, Rhapthorne manages to kill her in a fit of rage after being temporarily blinded when Marta throws nook powder in Sir Leopold's eyes in order to save Marek, who Rhapthorne was using as a hostage. He then transforms Sir Leopold into a demonic winged dog, then flies off to the Lord High Priest's residence to kill the Lord High Priest, who is also descended from the one of the ancient sages. However, the Hero and his party fly after him and fight before he can kill the Lord High Priest. After the defeat of the possessed Sir Leopold, he reverts back to his original form and dies. The Lord High Priest is then shown to have collapsed, but is still alive. However, Marcello, Angelo's half-brother, enters the room, confiscates the scepter, and has the party framed for attempting to murder the Lord High Priest and sent to Purgatory Island. Later, Marcello is seen holding the scepter, where it is revealed that he killed the Lord High Priest. Vines suddenly spring out of the staff and try to take over Marcello, but he stabs himself to resist becoming possessed. After escaping from Purgatory Island, the party confronts Marcello at the Holy Island of Neos and defeats him. Resurrection of the Black Citadel However, after being defeated, he is possessed by Rhapthorne, who uses him to throw the scepter into the goddess statue which contains his body and the Black Citadel. Afterwards, the area around the statue is destroyed and the Black Citadel floats into the sky. The party then enters the citadel and finds Rhapthorne. They engage in battle and Rhapthorne is beaten. He then flees the citadel and makes it collapse. He then sends Ruin to distract the party. After Ruin is defeated, he transforms into his true form and attacks the party, making them black out. Empyrea tells the party that they must gather the Sages' orbs in order to fight Rhapthorne in his true form. Dragon Quest IX :"Evil incantations and Kafrizz form just part of this portly demon's plan to exterminate his enemies. Lick him with light. Some say his body is so big that is contains enough cursed power to contort the space-time continuum itself." - Dragon Quest IX bestiary'' Rhapthorne also appears as a Legacy Boss in Dragon Quest IX, obtained after completing Quest #179 (or received at special events). 'Skills' Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Life Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. Paladins can intercept hits and return spells with Bounce If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. *''In addition, he will always drop a mini medal.'' |} ''Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2'' Recipes: Rhapthorne (1): Dhoulmagus x Mortamor Or Dhoulmagus x Nimzo Rhapthorne (2): Rhapthorne (1) x Orgodemir Or Rhapthorne (1) x Zoma Rhapthorne is a powerful one-spot monster that can be synthesized with a Dhoulagus and a Mortamor or a Nimzo. Rhapthorne II is a three-monster-spot monster, but is incredbly useful. Also, he can unleash powerful attacks which can dominate any competition. Gallery Image:Rhapthorne_1.png Image:Beast-rhapthorne.jpg Image:Beast-rhapthorne2.jpg Rhapthorneintro.jpg|Rhapthorne in Battle Road Victory Category:Final bosses Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VIII bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Royalty Category:Kings